Seek and Persist
by Biscuits and Angels
Summary: Camille was the one who offered to help wash his car.


**a/n; **Just a quick one-shot, :), Camille and Zeek gotta love them and their cuteness. I'm gonna have to say this was kind of inspired by Darcy Roe and her Crucibles story, also the lack of Camille and Zeek stories. So, um, yeah, a water fight and reminiscence of past days. Hope you like it.

**Seek and Persist;**

His car was muddy and covered with dead bugs; personally Zeek thought it still had another few weeks left in it before he should think about cleaning it. It was a job he detested. But luckily today his wife had offered to help him with it, and that, that was why he was standing on one side of the car dripping wet while, Camille, stood opposite him, her mouth parted in surprise while she stared at him and water gushing from the hose she was holding, splattering mud by his feet.

"Uh-oh."

Zeek glared and picked up the bubbly sponge from the bucket by his feet.

"Don't you dare throw that at me, Zeek Braverman."

"You got me with the hose."

"It's was an accident!" Camille rounded the car, water spraying them both as she held it up right. "I swear to god if you get me with that sponge you can make your own dinner." She cried out in surprise as the sponge hit her shoulder, and the water soaked through her blouse.

"Payback's a bitch." He smiled, "Now get me a towel, woman."

She turned to face him, swinging the hose with her and sprayed him.

"Camille!"

She said noting just grinned at him and held the hose freely in her hand.

She would pay for that, he though and noted the sly grin of her face. He took a few steps forward and made a grab for the hose, she pulled it out of his reach and his hand closed around air.

"Ha!" She laughed triumphantly and hurried around the car.

"I let you get away."

"Sure you did." She poked her tongue out and quickly sprayed her flowers, they looked as thought they were slightly wilting in the heat. He snuck up behind her and this time he succeeded in snatching away the hose, "Oh, no, Zeek, no!"

She raised her hands and turned her head to the side.

"Seek and persist." He replied and tilted the hose, spraying her with cold water.

Later when he'd turned the water off and put away the hose, he sat on the porch steps with Camille and waited as the sun slowly dried them off.

"The car still looks dirty." She said mildly, her elbows resting on her knees and her chin sitting in her hands.

Zeek observed the car briefly linking his fingers together, "Yeah, well it was just gonna get dirty again, anyway."

She snorted, "Wouldn't surprise me."

"I gotta say though," He paused, "I haven't had that much fun washing a car in a long time."

Camille chuckled, "Neither have I."

"The last time we washed a car together you were pregnant with Adam." Zeek replied in thought, "That was a long time ago."

"A very, very long time ago." Camille agreed, dropping her hands and tilting her head to the side as she looked at him.

"I don't know what the hell I was thinking that day, letting you help me wash that car."

"So he was an early baby," She shrugged, smiling at him, "At least the car was clean when you took me to the hospital."

"That was the scariest day of my life." Zeek replied with a sigh and glanced at his wife, she was watching him with a smile on her face.

"I remember you vowing never to let me wash a car after that incident."

"I was freaking out." Zeek replied plainly, "I didn't know what the hell to say."

She patted his knee, his jeans were still wet and cold against her hand, "We got through that day just like all the rest." She straightened her spine, "You still had the freaking out problem though, and by the time I was in labor with Julia you were a crazy man."

"Oh, yeah, insane." Zeek agreed, "I just kept thinking about all the other times we went through that."

"I."

"You." He corrected himself.

"Julia was the biggest baby we had." Camille murmured as she stretched her arms out in front of her after she dropped them they sat in a compatible silence for a few minutes.

"Did you have fun, kitten?" Zeek asked quietly.

"I think I did." Camille smiled and linked her arm through his, dropping her head on his shoulder, "Did you have fun?"

"As far as washing cars go, I'd say it was okay." He shrugged and linked their fingers together. "But, ah, can you still make me dinner?"

Camille rolled her eyes and smiled, "Maybe."


End file.
